


An Auspicious Meeting

by TheCursor



Category: Blindspot (TV), The Blacklist (TV), The Player (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it's all connected? </p><p>Set during the first season of the Blacklist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Auspicious Meeting

Office visits were an anathema for an organization as old and as secretive as The House but when your name is Raymond Reddington, it was easy for people to make an exception. Still...the man who called himself Mr. Johnston felt a bit nervous watching the well dressed master criminal peruse the inside of his office. "And how may I help you today, Mr. Reddington?"

Red, without saying a word, dropped a thick manila folder in the center of the Johnston's desk, it had the words "Kane, Alex" inscribed on the spine. Johnston poked at it with his finger. "I assume that is the file I asked for?" 

"Hot from the private files of the FBI," Red said as he settled into the nearest leather chair, "They thought I was using the NCIC database, I admit I may have gone deeper." 

"Wonderful," Johnston muttered as he quietly paged through the file, "And they have no idea?" 

Red shrugged, "Who can tell?"

Johnston nodded, understanding Red's meaning. There were no certainties in a world of shadows, merely having the file would have to be guarantee enough. Instead of arguing the point, Johnston slid his payment to Red over the desk. It was a thumb drive, a drive with a list of names, more fodder for Reddington's now infamous blacklist. It was difficult for Johnston to so freely give up a group of potential criminal competitors that his clients could bet on, especially people with such colorful and marketable nicknames like the "Troll Farmer" or the "Alchemist". It would have been fun and lucrative to watch one of his Players battle such vicious animals to the death. Still, a deal was a deal. 

"Anything else?" Mr. Johnston asked as he place Alex Kane's file into his desk drawer, "Maybe a wager while I have you in the office? I can front you for a up to a million if you'd like." 

Red took a deep breath and looked around the room with one of those ugly, annoying smiles that seemed permenantly etched on his lower jaw. "Tell me about Project: Blindspot." 

"Oh, that? The thing with the girl in the duffle bag? It's something new the House financed, a long term game pitting a team of law enforcement agents against an international conspiracy. No one knows we're involved but I got the man at the center of the matter to send the FBI their own version of a "Dealer" of sorts. Something to keep the game interesting." 

"Yes...tattoos, wasn't it? And amnesia?" 

"And love, Mr. Reddington, Jane Doe has a strong emotional with the FBI Agent I had carved into her back. They'll stop crimes together and my organization is going to make a lot of money while they do it." 

Red smiled again and looked over at the wall containing hundreds of video images, most of them showing the frightened face of Jane Doe while Agent Weller glowered in the background. After an exhausting silence, Red pulled out his check book and handed Johnston a sizable sum of money. "Put fifty thousand on the girl, she looks feisty."

The End


End file.
